User talk:Jessen Liang
|} |- | |- | |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact my talk page if you have questions. Jessen Liang |} |} Barricade Cylinder Mod Actually, I was looking for a Barricade "Cylinder" Mod. I wanted to find a way to replace the cylinder with another cylinder, not magazine. But thank you for ready and trying to kelp. :) D.Kaiser 20:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Profile pic Finalcutking nyan the poptart kitty! Yeah, I made it on Minecraft. =3 Jessen Liang 16:30, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Mein Red Dot You wanted to know how to make it? It's kinda easy, but it'll take a couple days. (sorry for no diagrams, to tired at the moment) First, get some really thin wood, and cut out shapes for the sides, and rectangles for the top and bottom and such. You can see the hole that was cut out for the light in my pics, right? Do that. I got my light from a dollar store bike light. It has to be REALLY bright, or else you won't be able to see it outside. (LEDs and sunlight don't mix) The lens was a piece of clear plastic from a dollar store strobe light, but you can do fine with carefully cutting a square out of an old CD case. Make sure you angle the lens and LED so the dot appears at the right spot when you look straight down it. The battery was a three volt button cell I took from a dead computer, and the switch I just had lying around. (The battery will last long, but if you leave it on all the time it'll die in two days). You have to solder the wires together, tape might work, but not for long. I glued everything in place with a hot glue gun. As for the attachment attaching part, I found that a stack of three of my wood with the top one jutting out a bit would fit into the rail just fine, and I put a dab of glue to act as that little triangle part. Then I smothered it with an orange highlighter. Now you said something about a magnifying sniper scope.... Ben Again 12:01, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Your magnifing scope plans I knew about lenses, concave and all that, but where do I get them? I don't have alot of money. Plus, the best thing I've been able to find is a camera viewfinder looked through bankways, but that's too small, and I can't rip apart a good camera for that. :/ Lens ﻿ Well, the objective lens could be just taken from a magnifying glass, and the concave...well, to say the least, they're rare. If you're at a garage sale or anything like that, and see an old telescope cheap, buy it, and use the eyepice lens for your scope. Other than that, I don't know. Sorry. Jessen Liang 03:13, September 5, 2011 (UTC)﻿ RE: Whiteout Darts Well, yes, they are a variant of an existing kind of dart, but unless they perform rather differently from the existing type, then we don't really need a page for it. I know that the Whiteout Streamlines have been reported to work better than other Streamlines, so they might get their own page if we can get more information on them. JetCell 22:30, September 11, 2011 (UTC)